


You Have No Idea

by i_luv_obiwan91



Series: James and His Lark [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky teaching how to fight, F/M, Fluff, Sparring, Tapout XT, Touching, if you're into working out these are awesome dvds by the way, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_luv_obiwan91/pseuds/i_luv_obiwan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that look again, but this time it danced on her nerves like lightning on a rod, thrilling when it reached her core. “We’re not done yet, doll.” He actually bared his teeth in a smile, and that alone felt enough to knock the wind out of her.</p><p>Lark is working out when her beau decides to teach her how to use those fight moves. Really touchy and pointless. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Idea

“Oh, I don’t like this.” A rueful smile pulled at Lark’s lips as she caught the feral look of Bucky walking toward her. Sweating and tired, she’d just completed her workout tape for Tapout XT—fight moves, squats, and kicks—and her beau had watched her for the last half hour or so of it, his gaze hot and heavy upon her as she moved. His steps held purpose and she straightened in anticipation.

“We’ll go slowly.” James assured her, lips quirking slightly as his eyes took in her t-shirt and shorts damp with sweat, dirty from rubbing on the un-swept porch. He had her demonstrate what she’d learned from her tapes and deflected each strike with easy, measured blocks. “You hit harder when you were hitting air.” The jibe was what she needed, and Lark punched with purpose, harder and aimed at him where she’d actually hit. Of course, none of her strikes actually met with his body.

James was smiling more freely now, and the way he didn’t take his eyes off her made Lark want to either make out with him, or punch him enough to hurt. Up till now he’d taken the defensive—letting her show off what little sparring skills she possessed—but when the woman put full force into a heel kick to his chest, Bucky laid hold of her leg with one of those looks that made her want to knock his lights out. It felt like less than a second that he had her laid flat on her back and pinned beneath his weight.

“That was fun.” Lark was breathless for a few reasons, now, and James smelled really good.

There was that look again, but this time it danced on her nerves like lightning on a rod, thrilling when it reached her core. “We’re not done yet, doll.” He actually bared his teeth in a smile, and that alone felt enough to knock the wind out of her.

Lark was forced to recover quickly, though, because Bucky was pulling her up again and using his hands to position her correctly. Together they improved her stance and worked to help her move faster, able to think offensively and block his attacks at the same time. She was loving every minute of this, and she knew for a fact Bucky was touching her as much as possible, certainly more than he would any other pupil on a sparring floor. Not all of those touches were gentle, either. In fact, many were forceful and usually encouraged Lark to raise her arms where they needed to be protecting herself better. There was no complaint, however, when James let his hands encompass her waist, cover her shoulders, or reposition her hips with the tendency to linger.

“Keep your core tight.” In the midst of blows increasing in strength, Bucky instructed as he went, pushing her backward and edging her in with moves that she couldn’t evade. Again, Lark found herself on her back, but this time her flexibility had won a position she could take advantage of with the strength in her legs and a commitment to momentum. James was currently beneath her—granted, in a position he had _allowed_ her to take him in—with his right arm pulled tight through hers and locked by her hold on his head. “Good.” He praised her, regrettably unable to see her beaming with pride.

Releasing the hard-won hold she’d claimed, Lark leaned back on her elbows and laughed breathlessly. “Thanks, babe.” Bucky didn’t speak again, but moved steadily into a crouch before crawling over her legs and pushing her onto her back with his flesh hand on her chest. Supporting most of his weight above her, his lips were pressing Lark with pleasure back into decking they’d been working out on. Slowly, he let his body rest atop hers, settling more as he deepened the kiss and planted his metal forearm on one side of her head. James’ right hand still held her with palm flat on her chest, intimate, yet chastely in the center of her ribs as he felt her heartbeat race.

The smell of sweat had joined his original scent and Lark breathed him in deeply once her lips were freed from his most satisfying assault. Bucky hovered at her jaw, now, his mouth still open and lips dragging to touch her skin in haphazard caresses. Lark could feel the hand on her chest tremble slightly, and she moved her hand to cover it gently. “You have no idea how much I love when you do things like this, James.” She was starting to get her panting under control, so thankfully her voice wasn’t as ragged as she felt, lying with an intensely attractive and muscular man draped over her as she was.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, licked a bit of the sweat dripping there before speaking in a way that revealed much less control than he was exhibiting outwardly. “You have no idea what you do to me, Lark.” Her answer was to push a hand through his hair and grip it until their mouths fit restlessly together again.


End file.
